Powerful
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: I wasn't born a demigod, nope. I was born a chosen one. I was chosen by the gods. I can't say that it's a bad thing, but trust me. When it comes to the Greek world, it becomes terrifying. Here is my story. Rated T just to be safe


**Chapter 1- Paige's POV**

_I wasn't born a demigod, nope. I was born a chosen one. I was chosen by the gods. I can't say that it's a bad thing, but trust me. When it comes to the Greek world, it becomes terrifying. Here is my story._

I woke up again to a tapping on my window. I lived in Texas on a ranch, in a farm house with my two parents. I had blonde hair, but my eyes…let's just say they were different. I knew that I probably shouldn't go see what the tapping was; I've been experiencing bad things this past month. I was being attacked by different creatures and it didn't matter to them where I was. They attacked me during school, at the mall; while I was riding horses…it's quite annoying I tell you. Anyways, curiosity got the best of me and I threw the covers off of myself and stood up. I walked towards the window and peeked through the blinds. A face was staring back at me. I jumped back, but then carefully approached the window and pulled the blinds up. It was boy; he seemed about my age with curly black hair and dark skin. He had a beanie pulled over his head revealing a little bit of hair. He was wearing a t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Let me in!" He mouthed, so I slid the window up and let him in. Only after he was in my room I realized that this was a bad idea.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm Edison, I'm here to take you…that did not sound has I hoped it it sound like." He said.

"Alright, Edison…who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked him.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm Edison and I'm pretty sure you let me in your room." He replied.

"Right." I mumbled.

"Anyways, where are your parents, they'll know who I am." He asked me.

"So you're not planning on attacking me?" I asked him.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He asked bewildered.

"Nothing, my parents should be in their room." I told him.

"Thank you." He said and walked out of my room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted and followed him.

"Paige, who are you talking to?" My mom stepped out of her room just as Edison was approaching the door.

"Hello Mrs. Joseph, it's nice to see you again." Edison said.

"Edison! Is it time?" My mom asked sounding panicked.

"I'm afraid it is, it's getting too dangerous for your daughter out here." Edison replied leaving me confused.

"Marcus get up! It's time!" My mom shouted into her bedroom and soon my dad came out.

"Edison, keep her safe." My dad said sympathetically.

"Wait! Are you guys getting rid of me?" I exclaimed and they just realized that I was standing right there in front of them.

"We don't want to honey, but you're in danger and you need to get to camp right away." My mom explained.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"Hopefully, you will." My dad sighed. Just then we all heard an engine outside.

"Come on, our ride is here." Edison said.

"What! I don't have anything packed!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need anything packed." Edison said lamely.

"All you need is this." My dad said and handed me a leather pouch. I opened it and realized there were gold coins inside of it.

"And this." My mother said and handed me a charm bracelet. The charms on it were mainly weapons, odd. There was a bow and arrow, a sword, a dagger, a knife, three different kinds of guns, a spear and a staff. I put it around my wrist.

"Can I at least change clothes?" I asked.

"Hurry." Edison said and I ran into my room, threw on white mini jeans, a black tank top, black flip flops, and white rimmed sunglasses. I quickly combed my hair and left it down against my back. I ran back to my parents and Edison.

"That was fast, and you don't look half bad." Edison nodded. I glared at him, hugged my parents and said goodbye. Edison and I walked outside to see a yellow mustang with two thick black lines running the length of it.

"Hop in." Edison said and opened the passenger door for me. I sat in the seat and he climbed in behind me. I looked to my left and saw a muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect white teeth.

"I am Apollo; it's nice to meet you." He said and stuck his hand out. I shook it, he had a strong grip. Only after a shook his hand realization struck me.

"Wait, Apollo, are you named after the Greek God or something?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I am the Greek God." He exclaimed and then we shot up into the sky. I gripped the seat tightly until I realized that we were gliding gently across the sky. I looked out the window and immediately felt nauseous but also quite pleasant.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"Camp Half Blood, it's a place for children who are half god, half mortal." Edison explained.

"So one of their parent is a god, the other is mortal?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Edison asked.

"But, both my parents live with me." I said confused.

"You were chosen my love. You were born on August eighth at eight am. When you were born all fourteen of us gods visited your baby self and granted you the powers that our children would have. It used to be twelve Olympians, but Hades and Hestia joined us." Apollo explained. The rest of the ride was silent and we soon landed on top of a hill, surveying a valley filled with people, activities and cabins. There was a large tree to our left with something shimmering gold in its branches and a dragon underneath it. Edison and I got out of the car and Apollo and his Mustang disappeared.

"Hey Edison! New camper?" A boy asked, he seemed around my age too, seventeen. He had shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. There was a girl running behind him, she had honey blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Percy wait up!" She shouted and quickly caught up to him.

"Ya, this is Paige, can you give her the tour?" Edison asked and the two teenagers replied yes. Edison ran off leaving us three alone.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus." The boy exclaimed.

"Stop showing off! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, his sidekick and girlfriend." The girl said.

"So, do you know you're godly parent?" Percy asked.

I don't think I have one." I replied.

"Well, we'll just have to find out. They should claim you soon." Percy said.

"That's the canoe lake." Percy pointed at a lake. I smiled and raise my hand, palm up. I then jut my hand forward and gave Percy a shower.

"What the…" He muttered and looked at me. I raised my hand up again while swirling it in circles. The water surrounded me and lifted me up in the air. I guided the water to take me to the lake and I was hovering just above it. I carefully set myself down on the lake and realized that I was walking on the lake! I walked back to the shore. "Your father is definitely Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed. We kept on walking and past a group of kids. They were circling someone.

"Percy, Annabeth! Derek's hurt!" One of the kids exclaimed and the three of us rushed towards the group.

"Don't you have any ambrosia or nectar?" Percy asked.

"We don't carry it around camp." One of the younger kids sniffled. Percy and Annabeth both searched their pockets.

"We don't have any." Annabeth sighed.

"Step aside." I said across his head. I hovered my hands over his head and chanted something that even I don't know what it meant. Soon the gash disappeared and the boy sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey are you a new camper, because if you are I bet that your father is Apollo." A kid said.

"But she had water powers before like Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed.

"Apollo's not my father, neither is Poseidon. My father is Marcus Joseph, my mother is Abigail Joseph and I am Paige Joseph. I was chosen by the gods because of my birth date. They each granted me the powers that their children would have." I explained.

"Then who's cabin are you going to sleep in?" A girl asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.


End file.
